gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Logan Family Story 2
The first chapter of The Logan Family Story is released to the public in Novemver 24 2011 00:00:00 EST! Now that I have finished The Logan Family Saga, I would like to make a new story with me, Captain Chris Jericho, Victor Creed Logan, Kitty Logan, Rouge Logan and Laura Logan. Any ideas for a title and would you like to take part in it?thumb|| Timeline This book is scheduled to take place during Laura and Kitty's adolecent years(9 - 12) roughly in the 1750's Possible names * The Logan Family Saga:Book 2. *Or The Logans Return *:Book Two of the Logan Family Saga *or Return of the Logan Family or *Return of the Logans *or Jim Logan's Biography:Book Three *The Logan Family Trilogy Cancelled on Captain Goldvane2's request *The Logan Family Odyssey *The Logan Family Saga 2 Characters *Captain Jim Logan *Captain Chris Jericho(Pending) Confirmed *Victor Creed Logan *Kitty Logan *Laura Logan *Rouge Logan *Arabella Smith *Laura Smith(Brief)(Will be addressed as '''Captain Smith '''to prevent confusion with Laura Logan) *Grace Goldtimbers *Captain Leon(Confirmed) WILL NOT PUT APPERANCES ON FACEBOOK! *Slappy Confirmed apperance as a villian in Rome *Richard Goldvane Confirmed *Scarface As a villian *Jerimia Swordwash *Keria Kinover *Zeke Mar *Edgar Wildrat *Tardliw Ragde(Makes an appearnce when in Rome) *John Bresly *Jack Swordmenace(Pending) Confirmed *Captain John Fatbeart *Cadet(pending) *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Jack Sparrow *Captain Teauge *Blackbeard(mentioned only) *Angelica Teach *Scrum *The Spaniard *Captain Hector Barbossa *Anamaria(pending) *Captain 'Christian' Cage *Captain Edge *Dog O'Hawk *The Straight Edge Society *The DX Mafia *Jeffery Blasthawk(pending) *Renegade Robbie(cut out) *Davy Jones Ships The Shadow Pearl CANCELLED! The Queen Kayla's Revenge This ship will take the place of the Shadow Pearl. The Jericho The Black Pearl The Flying Dutchman(pending) Cut out Put in as a ship of Jack Sparrow.(Will appear) The Queen Anne's Revenge ''La Fleur de la Mort( ''Briefly as Laura Smiths and as the story goes on, it will become Arabella's) Locations Tortuga L'asile Port Royal(brief) Japan China(Pending) Cut out Shipwreck City(Pending) Confirmed London England(pending) confirmed France Spain(Pending) Confirmed Mexico(Pending) Cancelled Germany(Pending) Cancelled Ireland(Pending) Confirmed Italy Rome Apperance of Jim Logan Although it will not go into great deteail, the apperance of Jim throughout the book will change greatly, from a more Barbossa attire in the early parts of the book to wearing Blue Cotten Highwaters and a townie vest after setting sail he goes to a more Blackbeard look for a majority of the book until near the middle when he temporarily changes into more of Mr. Gibbs look but switches back to Blackbeard until near the end when he shaves his head to a thin layer of hair look, with a White shirt, Blue jeans(which havent been exaly invented yet) with gray duck-tape-like markings on the left pant leg near the end.Until the end of the book in which he takes a more Jack Sparrow like look. Apperance of Laura Logan Although it did not go into deatail Laura's outfit didnt change that much through the book as it resembled Elizabeth Swann during DMC in her Traders Outfit just she alternates w/ a Tricorn to no Tricorn ever 2 chapters. Apperance of Rouge Logan Although it does not go into detail, Rouge's apperance stays the same through the book, with an emerald shirt, a black vest and black pants. Apperance of Kitty Logan Although it does not go into deatil Kitty's apperance doesnt change much through the book. As she wears a white shirt with a pink unbuttoned over the white shirt, with blue highwaters. Later in the book she changeds to a more full Black-attire Trivia about Leon Goldtimbers In all the chapters Leon appears in, it has his name in it. Like "The denied promotion of Leon Goldtimbers", "The Rise of Leon Goldtimbers", (Spoiler altert) "Leon Goldtimbers vs. Chris Jericho Battle to the death" & "Leon Goldtimbers Redeeming moments" He appears in several other chapters but is only a flashback & whispers" Vote Do u think there should be a second book? Yes No There was a first one? I dont care